


Be my Valentine

by tamnation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamnation/pseuds/tamnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a thing. It may be a really bad idea, but Stiles thinks maybe Valentine's day is the time to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



> So this is my Valentine's day gift to swlfangirl. Teen Wolf isn't my usual fandom and I'll confess I haven't seen anything past the start of season 3 back when it first aired. So forgive any issues with characterisation as this is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.

Since being dragged into the world of werewolves and other su pernatural nightmares, Stiles had been hunted, tortured and generally fearful for his life on more occasions than he could count. It almost felt like mortal peril and its accompanying anxiety were close friends that he saw on a nearly daily basis. So really, knocking on the door to Derek’s place should really be a non issue, something he could do without even breaking a sweat. 

 

He’d been here for five minutes already, just staring at the door with his feet refusing to take the two ste ps forward so that he could knock. The whole situation was utterly pathetic.

 

The  problem was that he and Derek had a thing. It had started about two months ago, after Stiles had gotten fed up with Derek staring at him All. The. Friggin’. Time. There’d been a pack meeting and for the whole hour or so that Derek had been growling on about protecting pack borders and driving off the supernatural threat of the week, the Alpha’s eyes hadn’t moved off Stiles for more than a minute. As he’d shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he couldn’t help but think of awkwardly accurate metaphors about a wolf stalking its prey.

 

So Stiles had waited back after the meeting, fully intending to have it out with the other man. Derek hadn’t said anything which had only served to  piss Stiles off. He’d gotten all up in the werewolf’s personal space, glaring and demanding answers while wishing he was just that bit taller and bulkier so that for once Derek would take him seriously. 

 

“Quit with the staring already. It’s fucking cree py and it makes me think you want to eat me or something. Oh god, you don’t actually want to eat me, right ? Cos I know we’re not exactly BFF’s or likely to ski p through flowers or anything, but I thought we’d been doing better lately…” Stiles really needed to work on his tendency to ramble when nervous. 

 

Something in Derek had a pparently snapped and he’d swooped his head down in an instance to capture Stiles’ lips with his. It’d been fierce and powerful and hotter than anything Stiles had imagined. He’d just sort of moaned and opened his mouth, letting Derek dominate the kiss. One kiss had led to another and then more and then Derek had manhandled Stiles into his bedroom. 

 

Stiles had walked out of Derek’s  place hours later with a slight limp and a smug satisfied smile across his face. He’d left his virginity somewhere on Derek’s floor and he whistled cheerily the entire way home. Even if it was just a one time thing, it had been totally worth it. 

 

Only, the thing between them ke pt happening. In two months they’d had sex on almost every surface of Derek’s home, as well as the occasional romp at Stiles’ house or one one occasion, the high school locker rooms. The rest of the pack was now insisting that pack meetings occurred at Scott’s house because it was all too much for their delicate werewolf senses. 

 

But really, it was just a thing. Neither of them had really felt a desire to talk about it, define whatever it was that was going on between them. Stiles had thought about it once or twice, but it was really easy to get distracted when Derek gave him that slightly feral grin. He was fairly certain that all that sexy was some sort of werewolf su perpower because no mere human could be that irresistible. 

 

So it was still a thing. A casual, undefined thing that they didn’t talk about.

 

Which was kind of why Stiles was standing here, totally losing his shit, with homemade cu pcakes in one hand and a Valentine’s day card clenched tightly in the other. They hadn’t talked about this, and if he knocked on that door, he was fairly sure they’d have to talk about it. He wasn’t sure that he was quite ready to hear that Derek thought it was just a way to let off steam and Stiles was the only idiot who’d let feelings get in the way. But Stiles had never been even close to being in a relationship in February before and he wasn’t going to miss the chance to tell Derek just what he meant to him. 

 

“Stiles, what are you doing ?” 

 

Oh god, when had that door o pened ? Derek was just standing there, leaning against the doorway and looking sinfully sexy and Stiles brain decided to take that moment to go on strike. Words were not his friends and they too abandoned him until all he could manage was to flush bright red and shove the card and gift at Derek with both hands.

 

“I could smell these almost as soon as you got here,” Derek said with a  pleased smile as he held the cupcakes up to inhale the scent of baked sugary goodness. He reached back inside the door to place them down out of the way and turned his attention to the card. If it was at all possible, Stiles blushed even further as Derek read the card silently, a questioning eyebrow quirking up towards his perfect hair. 

 

“I know it’s silly, and we didn’t actually talk about this, kind of because we never talk about this because you’re you and insanely distracting. Really, I’m almost certain that you make my brain melt when you look at me like that which totally isn’t fair. But it’s the 14th and I thought maybe it was some sort of sign. Which is totally idiotic, and I’m kind of sure you’re never going to want to see me again, but…” Stiles’ brain decided to make u p for it’s embarrassing silence moments before with an unstoppable wave of waffling that would make even a politician proud. It was entirely unreasonable that the Earth did not open up at that moment and swallow him whole just to save him from dying slowly from humiliation.

 

“Idiot,” Derek growled and then he was in Stiles’ s pace, the card still clutched in one hand as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Stiles had barely a moment to breathe in the familiar scent before Derek was pressing their lips together. The kiss wasn’t fierce or dominating or anything like their usual encounters. Instead it was soft, bordering on gentle if not for the occasional nip of Derek’s teeth against his lips. When Derek finally pulled back for breath, Stiles just stared into the werewolf’s eyes as he felt a warm wave of affection seep into every corner of his being. 

 

This time it was Stiles all but dragging Derek to his bedroom.

 

Much later on, Stiles found the generic loveheart sha ped card on the side of the bed that he’d come to think of as ‘his’. He flipped it open and smiled as he read it. He’d kept it plain and simple, something he could’ve laughed off if it hadn’t gone his way. Just ‘Will you be my Valentines, Sourwolf.”

 

Underneath in Derek’s untidy scrawl was an additional line. “Of course I am, you idiot.xx” 

 

Maybe they didn’t really need to talk about this thing after all. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
